


Like Father, Like Son

by xiucreampuff



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiucreampuff/pseuds/xiucreampuff
Summary: Hiruma's sharp eyes never miss anything. It's one of his great strengths as a QB. He can read a referee's stopwatch from half a field away and see a pass target within a field of vision narrowed by the heaviest block line. So of course he can recognize his own father in the stands at the small field on Saikyoudai Elementary School campus.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 44





	1. The Man in the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: Don't expect too much. ^^; I'm not used to writing chapter fic, but when I started writing this, I realized for all my ideas to make it in, this would have to be longer...
> 
> Anyway, not much Hiruma/Mamori in this first installment.

Hiruma's sharp eyes never miss anything. It's one of his great strengths as a QB. He can read a referee's stopwatch from half a field away and see a pass target within a field of vision narrowed by the heaviest block line. So of course he can recognize his own father in the stands at the small field on Saikyoudai Elementary School campus.

_Hiruma at 9 years old_

They're fighting again. Hiruma can hear him from his room. He can't be sure how it started, since he had been sleeping, but it was likely something arbitratry. It always is.

Now it's moved onto how frequently his father has to travel overseas for his matches. It's true - he's hardly ever home these days.

"And Youichi!" He leans in a little closer against the cup that he has pressed against the wall. "He's always playing with that damned board by himself. He still won't talk to me, but the way he looks at me- it's like he's reading my every move, but I can't understand what he wants! How do you expect me to handle him by myself?!"

He's heard enough. Hiruma sets the cup down and sneaks out the window.

_Present Day_

On top of her managerial duties, Mamori also volunteers at the elementary school linked to their college's campus. She hasn't given up her dreams of becoming a teacher, but football has offered her new avenues of approaching education. Today she's organized an exhibition match between the Saikyoudai Wizards and the Enma Fires, part of a big community effort to get students into sports so they don't stray down the wrong path.

Hiruma, of course, is a volunteer. "It'll be a great opportunity to gather intel on the opposing team," he'd said with a gleeful cackle. He had0 offered to "help" enlist players, but she assured him she could handle it without his threat notebook.

Sure enough, she came through, even with several members from Saikyoudai's usual starters - not that it took much to convince Ikkyu. As for the Enma Fires, she just needed to ask. Kurita lives to play and even their captain, Unsui, knows that the team needs more experiences in real matches, preferably against other colleges in the league.

As expected, when word got around that _the_ Eyeshield 21 would be playing, Mamori had no problem attracting an audience.

_Hiruma at 10 years old_

After school, Hiruma spends all his time at the American military base, watching the football matches. He's never had any interest in sports and he doesn't have the constitution for a game as rough as this, but from a distance, he sees the players as pieces moving across a board. And board games he understands. He starts placing bets and he almost always wins.

It's satisfying. Even though he can't play, it's the only time he really feels in control of his life.

His father is home more these days, but his parents still argue. He'd rather not be around to hear it.

_Present Day_

Hiruma has been dodging his father's calls ever since the old man left him behind in Japan to chase after his runaway mother.

His large collection of cell phones isn't there just for spare parts. Of course he never knows when he'll need to set up an illicit recording device, but several of those phones are burners that he can easily discard should his father ever actually manage to get in touch with him.

He doesn't have time for these meaningless displays the old man insists on showing. He's gotten too used to being disappointed.

Just like he does with all the calls and voicemails, Hiruma puts on his helmet and ignores the man in the bleachers. "Huddle!"

_Hiruma at 11 years old_

His father's match is over. Hiruma can already call it, having noticed how his strategies have changed. Hiruma sits back in his bed, watching the latest match unfold on live broadcast. His father is doing his best to hold his ground, but it'll be over in a few moves. The opponent isn't weak or stupid. He'll keep pushing forward while Hiruma's father struggles not to lose too much too fast.

Hiruma could perhaps have forgiven that had his father not also applied this strategy to his personal life. These days, his parents don't fight so much. But it isn't because time together has reminded them of how much they love each other or any bullshit like that.

His father just doesn't even have the energy to fight anymore. He knows how this will turn out, but he's trying to delay the inevitable, to keep from losing too much too fast.

In a race against time, time always wins. Even Hiruma knows that.

Hiruma turns off the TV. It's over. His father will lose.

_Present Day_

Hiruma believes in one adage: trying is meaningless if you don't intend to win. 

As his team gathers around him for the huddle, he catches a glimpse of Kurita and smirks a greeting at his closest and oldest friend.

"Listen up, fuckers. We're going to attempt a break through the middle." Some of the newbies look surprised, as he expected. They aren't used to playing with him yet.

"But nobody could-"

"Knock down Kurita? I know, idiot. That's why we're doing it. We can only catch them by surprise once, but it'll work. Fucking Red Eyes, you reviewed the footage?"

"Naturally I prepared for today's performance."

"Good. All I need is an opening. Fucking Newbie, you just need to run that route like we practiced."

"Yes, sir!"

Hiruma took in a deep breath. "Let's fucking kill them!"

"Ya-ha!"

_1st year at Mao_

It's Hiruma's first year living on his own. His father has been forced to retire from the game, but now he's overseas chasing leads on his wife. When she left, neither of them had been surprised, so Hiruma doesn't know why he's bothering.

Perhaps this is for appearance's sake, so he won't have to face the pitying eyes of those around him.

Hiruma doesn't give a fuck. He decides to take this chance to distance himself from the both of them once and for all. He moves out without telling his father, blackmailing the owner of a business hotel in the city into setting him up for free.

At least his mother taught him one useful lesson before she left. Find someone's weak spot and you can make them do anything you want. If he'd found out hers earlier, perhaps he could have used it to make her stay.

_As it turned out, his mother hated his observant eyes only because she thought he knew about her affair._

_Present Day_

Hiruma's plan works. The Fires are all expecting Akaba to run or Taka to catch a super high, long pass. They probably put all their eggs into Eyeshield's basket, hoping to at least prevent a throw by sacking him. But overestimating the opponent can work against you, too.

While the line protects him, Hiruma has Akaba using his infamous spider poison technique to hold Kurita, just long enough for Hiruma to test out the latest weapon in the Wizards' artillery. He barely manages to see the pass connect before the fucking chibi tackles him to the ground.

"You're getting faster, fucking chibi."

"So are you, Hiruma-senpai. Been training with Kid-san?"

"Maybe."

"Saikyoudai - first down!"

Hiruma grins and takes Sena's hand, rising to his feet.

_3rd year at Mao_

Hiruma never thought playing football would be so fun. He still doesn't have the constitution for the sport, even after hitting his growth spurt. It hurt, being rammed into at full speed by people more than twice his size, but it was fun. The thrill of putting a plan into action, taking control on the field, was unmatched.

That's when Hiruma decides to help the stupid fatty who had suddenly forced himself into his life. He'd already somehow spilled out everything about his personal life to the idiot, anyway. There's no going back now.

But if they're playing, he will only play to win. This isn't shogi and he isn't his father.

_Present Day_

Youichi may not have yet realized it, but he's changed. Hiruma Yuuya watches quietly as his son rises from the ground, helped up by a former teammate.

It reminds him of a day 3 years ago, when he'd watched the two of them play in a match side-by-side.

He'd taught his son to only think about the numbers, relating everything to shogi. But that mindset had destroyed his family. His son ultimately proved him wrong. He'd believed in something more powerful than the odds - he'd put faith in his teammates, and they achieved the impossible.

Now it's Yuuya's turn. _I'm not giving up this time, son. I'm putting all my faith into you._


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past makes Hiruma cautious about approaching the future with Mamori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: Lots more Hiruma/Mamori here. ^^; But the story doesn't move ahead too much... u.u I guess set-up will take longer than I expected...

The scrimmage ends with a victory for the Wizards, though the Fires get in their fair share of touchdowns. Hiruma watches Unsui from the other side of the field and grins, his eyes sharply narrowed. As expected, the Fires are not the same team they were last year.

Since Sena's return to Japan, Enma's football club has had a much easier time recruiting than when Kurita co-founded it his first year. But even if the gentle giant would have accepted anyone, Unsui insisted on going through proper tryouts. Thanks to his experience at Shinryuuji, he was more selective and the Fires were gradually becoming a force to be reckoned with. Even if they were knocked out of the Spring tournament early on last year, they made it a bit further in the Fall. Hiruma expects even better results this year.

"Oi, Fucking Buzzcut! We won't go so easy on you next time."

Unsui's gaze is even, measured as always. "I'm counting on it."

As usual, he's difficult to work up. "Tch. Damn zen master..."

"Hiruma!" Mamori's voice is sharp in his ear. "I told you that you can't curse here! There are children around."

"They'll all learn eventually, anyway." Still grinning, he leans in close, just so he can get a better look at her flushed cheeks. He'd never tell her, but he teases her just to get this very reaction. "I held back on the gunfire, at least. Don't I get some credit for that?"

Mamori nearly manages to grind her sneaker into his foot, but he takes a step back just in time. "What credit? You shouldn't have brought your guns at all."

"Shut it, F-"

"Hiruma!" She's on her toes now, arms flailing as if she could somehow use them to block his words from reaching bystanders' ears.

He cackles again, but decides not to risk going further. After all these years, he knows his limits with her.

Slowly, she deflates. "Anyway, I'll have the video of the match cut and ready to send to you tonight," she says before he can ask.

Only because most of his team has already departed, Hiruma reaches to tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear. (Never mind that it was his fault in the first place that her hair had gone askew.) "Am I seeing you tonight?"

"Maybe. Depends on how many parents call in to complain."

"Kekeke. I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better. Now get on the bus before they drive off without you."

As Hiruma leaves the field, he sneaks a glance up at the bleachers. No signs of his father. Tch. Well, it wasn't like he wanted him to stay.

_3rd year at Deimon, end of July_

The Spring Tournament was over and Deimon finally made it to the finals. Monta spent the entire semester looking forward to his battle with Tetsuma, and Hiruma would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little excited about going against Kid again for the title of "best quarterback," but the one most excited for the match was Sena, who would at last face his childhood friend and mentor turned rival.

The team has gained reliable new membership, not only in Chuubuu but also a few other first years who had seen Eyeshield 21's matches and decided to make him their hero. Hiruma feels at ease passing the gauntlet onto their star running back. Despite the chibi's initial misgivings, Hiruma sees more in the little runt than he sees in himself. Kobayakawa Sena isn't the brightest and will need help coming up with strategies (thank goodness Juumonji is staying on), but he will be able to rally the team in a different way than Hiruma did when he ran things.

Ditching the "retirement party" thrown for the third year students a little early, he takes refuge in his first year classroom, laptop in hand. This time, there are no games to prepare for - at least not yet. He's researching the college league, trying to figure out the best school to go to, and seeing who he can recruit to follow along with him. His football career is far from over.

He knows she's coming just from the sound of her footsteps. They're soft, unlike Musashi's and Kurita's, but not full of the trepidation evident in the other members of the team.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs congratulating the chibi?" he asks, without looking up.

"Sena's got plenty of people congratulating him right now." The legs on the chair behind him scrape against the floor as she sits down. Somehow, this all feels a little familiar. He wonders if she's going to say something unnecessary again. "Hiruma-kun?"

"Hn?" He blows another bubble.

"Have you decided which university you're going to?"

"Tch." The bubble pops. "Did you come all the way here just to ask me that?"

She's silent and he tries to glance back at her without actually turning his head. It doesn't work out too well. Damn. He feels like he's definitely said something wrong, but he can't figure out what.

"Aren't you applying to Tokyo University?"

"I don't know yet."

This tone is a little familiar, too. He's sure he heard it in her voice just a year ago, when Yukimitsu hadn't made the cut for first string and she'd asked him, "Is there anything more important to you than winning?" He's definitely said something wrong.

"I'd better get back to the party. See you, Hiruma-kun."

The chair scrapes against the floor once again, the sound a little sharper this time. He hears her footsteps heading towards the door.

"...Saikyoudai."

The footsteps stop. "What?"

"Saikyoudai. They have a football club with over 200 members. And their early childhood education degree program is pretty reputable. They even have an affiliated elementary school."

"I see..."

He doesn't know why he told her all that. He doesn't know why he was looking into their early childhood education degree program at all. After all, it isn't as if _he_ is planning to be a teacher. But Hiruma can hear the smile on her lips, and that's all he's concerned with for now. He's somehow managed to salvage the situation.

_3rd year at Deimon, end of January_

It happens rather abruptly.

The third years are using the Deimon football clubroom to review for midterm exams. Yukimitsu has just submitted his application to -- University, a nearby medical school, and Mamori insisted they be there to support him through his anxiety attack. Hiruma doesn't want to listen to a lecture on Japanese history, but somehow she's convinced him to sit through it.

Musashi, Kurita, and Ishimaru are also in attendance, though they've gone outside to toss the ball around during the break. Kurita is struggling, but doing his best to pay attention. Musashi and Ishimaru seem to also be diligently taking notes. Color is also gradually returning to Yukimitsu's face.

"Don't you already know all this stuff?" Hiruma remains seated, legs kicked up on the table now that it's not in use, polishing one of his guns. Mamori is setting out snacks (Kariya cream puffs, of course) for when everyone returns.

"Not _all_ of it. Anyway that's not the point. He'll feel a lot more confident if we can remind him of how capable he is."

"Tch. That's just like you."

"Hm~" She's been chirpy all day. Something good must have happened. Or maybe it was just the Kariya cream puffs.

When Hiruma looks up to tease her about just that, he finds she's a lot closer now. In fact, she's right beside him, leaning back against the table, hands gripping the edge.

"I submitted my applications, too."

"Where did you apply?" Why does he even care?

"Tokyo University."

"Oh."

She smiles, but there's something different in the way her eyes are looking at him. She looks... amused. Is she actually laughing at him?

"My advisors insisted. But I also applied to Saikyoudai." She reaches forward to take his gun, setting it behind where she's still perched against the table. She really is messing with him. Brat.

He puts his feet back on the ground, leaning forward to reach behind her and reclaim the firearm. As he's about to make some snide remark, she suddenly closes the distance between them, her soft lips on his. Gun forgotten, his hand instinctively moves instead to rest against her waist, pulling her down onto his lap as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss.

It only lasts a moment before they have to pull away from each other. Kurita's chatter alerts them to the others' return.

After the study group ends, he walks her home. It isn't so out of the ordinary - he's done it before when they stayed too late discussing strategies or reviewing game footage. They don't say a thing to each other on the way, but it's comfortable. It has been comfortable with her for a long time.

That night he lays awake in bed, unable to sleep. He's both anxious and excited about the way things will change between them.

The next day, Hiruma pulls her into the clubhouse at lunch. It's deserted for the time being.

"I don't have time for this right now. You know I still want to make it in the pro league."

"Do you think I would get in your way?"

He can't say she ever has, but he wants to say she's tried. It... bothers him, because it almost worked. He remembers Hakuushuu, and wonders if he would have gone back to the game had something happened earlier between them. He's ignored these confusing feelings for a long time, because he didn't want them to get in the way of the Christmas Bowl.

_Sometimes he wonders if things would have lasted with his parents, or if his father's career wouldn't have taken such a turn, had the old man just focused on one or the other._

"I just... can't right now.

Disappointment flickers across her eyes and he almost wants to take it back. But she doesn't look away. It unnerves him, how she seems to see right through him. Eventually, she nods and leaves. He doesn't follow her.

_1st year at Saikyoudai, December 31st_

Their second kiss takes place barely a year later in the clubroom at the Saikyoudai campus. It's been a long time coming. After so much walking on eggshells around each other, neither of them seems to be able to handle it anymore.

She enrolled in Sakyoudai in the end, but the manager-player relationship that he'd hoped to continue with hasn't exactly worked out. They fight over the smallest things, and at the same time are too cautious with each other to argue openly as they used to. It leads to a lot of cold silences, which he thinks he hates more than when she came at him with her broom.

The strain on their relationship doesn't really affect his performance, but football isn't as fun anymore. He's all too aware of her presence on the bench. Privately, he wonders if she resents him, or regrets coming with him. She's never told him if she got into Tokyo University or not. He's never looked into it.

And college boys are annoying. His threat book is full of material on all the attractive upperclassmen who dare to even approach her. Fortunately for them, he hasn't had to use any of it yet, since she rebuffs every advance. _One day, she'll get tired of waiting for you._

Unable to take it anymore, he calls her out to the clubroom to- to- For the first time, he doesn't really have a plan. Though even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered, because as soon as he sees her approaching, cheeks puffed out and tinged pink from the cold, eyes sharp and glaring at him, looking very put out at having been summoned at such a late hour, he acts without thinking. He pulls her into his arms and hopes she won't slap him for this.

She almost does, arms tensing against his grip, then relaxing as she wriggles them free, wrapping them around his shoulders instead. He doesn't know how long they stay like this, until they both have to pull back for air, but there's definitely no going back now. He looks down at her, brow slightly furrowed, but eyes soft. 

_I'm sorry I made you wait._

He loves how she seems to understand everything with just a look. "Idiot," she says, but there's no malice behind her words.


	3. The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamori comes over for dinner. Yuuya makes the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: Hopefully... the story will finally move forward from here. Eheh...

Hiruma has lived in his own place off campus since his first year. Not that dorm rules would have mattered even if he lived on campus like most of his teammates, but he likes his privacy. Besides Musashi and Kurita, Mamori's still the only other person to have seen where he lives.

_2nd year at Deimon, December_

"You're surprisingly neat," Mamori observes, setting down a bag full of groceries on the counter.

"This hotel has a cleaning service."

"As if you'd let anyone touch your stuff," she retorts, opening his fridge and wrinkling her nose. He doesn't know why, since it's not as if he's left anything to rot in there. In fact, it's mostly empty, save some canned coffee and a few bottles of water.

"What's all this, fucking manager?" He peeks into the bag. Before she left, she'd asked if he had any cookery or utensils and he had somewhat guessed what she was going to do.

"I figured you were surviving on takeout, so I'm just going to leave some ready-made food for you." She's already putting the perishables in the fridge. "I can prepare it while we wait for the dye to set in."

Earlier that day, he'd called her over to help him dye his hair. Though the oxygen capsule has kept most people from getting too close, his roots are starting to come out. He wants to appear the same as usual for the match against the Teikoku Alexanders.

"Whatever." He turns around, so she doesn't see his smile. Fucking busy-body manager.

_Present Day_

"Hiruma, don't tell me you haven't done dishes since the last time I was here."

Another benefit to living in his own place - boys aren't allowed in Mamori's dorm, but she can come over to his apartment whenever she wants. There are days she comes over just to make sure he eats, and days he needs her help reviewing recon footage.

Since Saikyoudai is a university that was originally invested in its football team, he hasn't had to put in nearly as much time as he used to when he was captain of the Deimon Devil Bats. But even with a team coach, official trainer, dedicated managerial staff, various captains, and competent teammates, he can't sit still. He still firmly believes the one with more information has a powerful advantage over his adversary. He's also well aware his sharp mind is his strongest asset in this game and he'd rather not risk it going dull.

"This sponge is going to start growing mold soon... I'll grab a new one."

"I'll get to it. Don't go snooping around, Anezaki."

Hiruma doesn't look up from where he's seated at the counter dividing the kitchen from the living area, working on a last minute assignment. He didn't so much forget as put it off because it wasn't interesting. Not that hacking into the system to manipulate his grades isn't outside the realm of possibilities, but ever since Mamori started insisting that he was more than capable of getting good grades on his own, he has been putting a little more effort into his schoolwork.

"Still..."

"You were here two days ago. I doubt that bowl is going to grow mold." And done. He shuts his laptop closed and stands up, just in time to see her reaching up to open the cupboard above the sink. "Shit," he curses, taking quick strides to grab her wrist and spin her around, wrapping her in his arms as they are suddenly surrounded by the clattering sounds of firearms hitting the ground. Fortunately none of them are loaded. "I just moved those there."

There's a moment of silence, then Mamori twists her neck around to yell at him, "Why would you put them above the sink!"

He grins as she glowers at him, concern masked behind indignance as she checks his head and shoulders to make sure he isn't injured. He wouldn't admit it, but he likes when she fusses over him like this. "I ran out of storage space. It's not like I've got more than two sets of dishes."

"If you could just stop buying every fancy new gun you see..."

"Kekeke. But I want them." He leans in closer, rubbing his nose against hers for a moment to assure her he's fine, before finally kissing her.

She mumbles something about cleaning up first, but wraps her arms over his shoulders as he lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist for support as he walks her back towards the counter, sitting her down atop the marble surface.

In the distance, he hears one of his cell phones going off. It's not a melody he recognizes.

"Your phone's ringing."

"Leave it." He's already got one hand on her thigh, working its way slowly up her skirt. But even if he wasn't already preoccupied, he wouldn't have picked up anyway. There's another reason he doesn't choose to live on campus. He's much harder to trace that way.

_On the other line..._

Yuuya isn't really expecting Youichi to pick up anyway. It's taken him a long time to track down this number, but he knows his son screens his calls. Usually he just leaves a message, but the same routine for the past three or so years is wearing him out.

Ever since he returned to Japan to find his son had packed his belongings and moved out, he's never had the courage to approach him. Showing up to his games in his second year of high school was done as an effort to talk him without invading his personal space. He'd hoped Youichi would be recognize his sincerity in wanting to patch things up between them, but his son was as stubborn as ever. As expected, he was met with cold indifference.

It isn't exactly impossible to find him, but every time he's managed to locate Youichi at whatever business hotel he was staying at, he immediately moved out. Yuuya then became concerned that if he made life too difficult for him, he really would never speak to him again.

This is his bad habit - justifying his own cowardice with fear of what he might lose. But at this rate, he's never going to win, and he desperately needs to.

Yuuya hangs up and takes a seat, pulling out his laptop. Perhaps it's time to start reaching out to the people around him for help, if Youichi is so determined to continue avoiding him. Most of his high school team have dispersed to other teams in the university league, so Yuuya thinks the best people to approach now are his remaining comrades, Juumonji Kazumi and Anezaki Mamori.

Slowly, a strategy begins to form. Yuuya just has to figure out the angle to approach to get to the king. This time, he won't take the defensive position.

_The next morning..._

Fortunately, Mamori doesn't have any classes this morning, but she still has to take a shower before heading to a team meeting. She'd also rather not explain why she's dressed in the same clothes as the day before, or why her hair is a mess.

"This is why I keep telling you to leave a spare pair of underwear here," Hiruma hums against her neck. He's doing his best to divert her from the task of getting dressed. She half-heartedly swats him away as he wraps his arm around her waist, preventing her from buttoning her top properly.

This is actually only the third time she's stayed overnight, but he's been uncharacteristically open to her keeping more than a drawer with a toothbrush and a few other amenities. Knowing better than to rush things with him, she's never seriously taken him up on any of these offers.

"I'm going to be late," she whines, finally pulling away from him to stand up and zip up her skirt.

"You're never late." He leans back, propping himself up on his elbows. His hair is a mess and he has no shirt on. It takes all of her self control not to push him back onto the mattress again. 

"No thanks to you." She settles for an affectionate peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag and running out. She really can't be late.

Just as she's stepping off the curb to cross the street to the station, her phone buzzes with an alert.

_Hello, this is Hiruma Yuuya. I'm Youichi's father. If you have some time, I'd love to meet with you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him about this yet._


	4. Playing to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamori wonders if she's making the right choice. Hiruma suspects something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It took a long time to write and where it ended up is so far from where I intended it to go at first. But I do think this is more natural for the characters...

Hiruma has never talked to Mamori about his family before. She's heard stories in passing, but can't tell which, if any, are real.

_Mamori sets a cup of coffee down in front of Hiruma, then takes a seat across from him. "What was your mother like?"_

__

__

_He takes the coffee, but doesn't look up at her. "Doesn't matter. She's not around anymore."_

She hasn't asked him about it since. Family is obviously a touchy subject for Hiruma.

"Hiruma Yuuya..."

A search on-line reveals he's a shogi player. There isn't much else, but he's about the right age to be Hiruma's father. "Officially retired..." Mamori mumbles to herself.

She's still not very good with computers, so can't do as thorough a search as she'd like. The person she'd usually turn to for this kind of thing isn't likely to help, and she's not sure she should drag anyone else into it.

"Mamori-nee?"

Mamori slams her laptop closed, head snapping up.

Suzuna is standing over her, blinking eyes glancing back and forth between her face and the notebook.

"Sorry, you just caught me by surprise."

Suzuna leans in closer, eyes growing ever wider. "What were you looking at...? Don't tell me, Mamori-nee was-!!"

"Don't make wild assumptions!"

Taking advantage of the space that's opened up since Mamori had so abruptly stood to protest, Suzuna squeezes into the booth to sit beside her. "Just kidding~!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around the older girl. She's as energetic as ever.

Mamori settles back into her seat, relaxing a bit. "Where's Sena?" She'd asked the both of them out to dinner, since they hadn't seen each other since the new semester started. There wasn't much time to see each other after the game.

"Dunno. I think Unsusu said something about special training." Suzuna shrugs and takes up a menu. Mamori can tell that she's pouting even from behind the laminated barrier.

"I guess he still has a hard time saying no to people." No matter how old he got, some things about Sena stayed the same.

"It's my fault. I forgot to put it in his calendar."

Mamori squeezes Suzuna's knee, a gesture of comfort. "Come on, I'll take you out for something nice." She steals the menu from Suzuna and sets it aside, moving to pack up her things. For the time being, she wants to forget about Hiruma Yuuya and his text.

_Three days later..._

"Get your head out of the clouds, Anezaki!" Hiruma is the same as ever on the field. It doesn't matter who he's with - he only cares about the game.

Practice today involves a scrimmage - Hiruma's offensive team against one of the defensive ones. Even if it's against his own team, he takes every match seriously. There's no point in the practice if they don't do their best to win. Mamori is recording it to go over later, but he noticed she wasn't paying attention after several signals failed to connect.

"Sorry." She smiles apologetically from her seat at the bench. "The heat must be getting to me."

"Tch." He sends her a series of signals in response. _Go inside, then. You won't be of any use if you pass out in the middle._ She isn't the only manager there, either.

_I'm okay now. It won't happen again._

Chewing on another stick of gum thoughtfully, he watches her from where they're in position to start again. She seems to have regained focus, but it's unusual for her to lose it in the first place. This confirms his suspicions - something is wrong.

Hiruma has felt it for a few days now. She's been acting strangely ever since she left his apartment. They haven't had a moment alone since. She hasn't exactly been avoiding him. It'd be impossible, given that the Spring tournament has started. He still sees her every day, on the field and on campus, but this is out of character.

He intended to leave her alone, waiting for her to approach him first if it didn't get resolved on it's own. She usually comes to him first with whatever is bothering her. Perhaps he'd gotten used to her taking the initiative. But it's been days.

That she hasn't told him anything also leads him to at least one conclusion - whatever the problem is, it's related to him. That means he has to be the one to make the first move.

He texts her on the way to the locker room: _Got a minute?_

_Is this about me spacing out earlier?_

_Something like that._

_I promise it won't happen again._

_Didn't answer my question._

_I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to head home to work on cutting the video._

_I'll walk you._

_Not tonight._

Mamori has a bad feeling about this. But if this is really Hiruma's father, she thinks it's only right to hear him out. Whatever happens, she can just tell him about it after. Hopefully he'll understand why she couldn't tell him right away... Or perhaps he'll hate her for going behind his back.

In any case, there isn't any turning back now. She's already here, with two minutes to their scheduled meeting time. If she hasn't left yet, then she clearly wants to see this through to the end. Mamori will at least stay true to her feelings.

It's this very mentality that brought her to Saikyoudai and got her through her first year. Whatever happens, she'll have to trust Hiruma to understand her this once, and to forgive her if necessary.

"Were you waiting long? My apologies."

His voice isn't what she expected - low and a little coarse. Mamori rises to greet him, bowing politely.

Hiruma Yuuys is a man of average build, with dark brown eyes and prominent frown lines. His hair is messy, but not in that same wild way his son's is. He looks serious and severe, perhaps a little worn down with age, nothing at all like a devil. Mamori doesn't see any resemblance between father and son at all. 

"No, I just arrived."

He pulls out the chair across from hers and takes a seat. The diner he's chosen for their meeting is quiet, empty because it's still the middle of the work week.

"Have you eaten?" He picks up the menu, but she shakes her head politely.

"I'm not very hungry," she says with a small, cautious smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like it if we could just get started. "

"Of course. Just a moment." He calls for two cups of chamomile tea. Even that choice is so different from Hiruma. She has so many questions, but bites them back.

"I was surprised when I got your message."

"You want to know why I reached out to you. Has Youichi told you anything about me?"

"Hiruma-kun doesn't talk much about his family."

He smiles, but there's no humor behind it. He looks sad, defeated. "So he's made no mention of me at all, then. That's just like him. Discard whatever isn't useful."

"No, that isn't-"

"Worry not. I didn't say that for sympathy."

Their tea arrives and she reaches for the pot to serve his cup first, before her own. He continues after taking the first sip.

"I'm aware of how my son feels about me. I just realized I don't want to let that stand in the way any longer. I'd like to resolve things with Youichi, before it becomes too late, but as you can imagine, there's no way to approach him directly."

"I'm not sure I'd be of much help..." She still has misgivings about playing a part in any of this. "Hiruma-kun... he's a very guarded person."

"I'm afraid it's my fault he's like this. I wasn't as strong as he is, so I hurt him with my own weak character. His mother left when he was very young and I wasn't there when he needed me most. It's my biggest regret, running after her because I thought he needed a loving mother more than a pathetic father."

Mamori would be lying if she said she didn't wonder what kind of childhood Hiruma had to make him the way he was. But she had expected she would get to hear it from him. Was this really alright?

"But I'm proud of him. He never even told me he was interested in football, so imagine my surprise when I saw him as a member of Japan's representative team. Then, was it three years ago? I saw him at the national competition, the Christmas Bowl. It was my first time seeing him rely on others. I thought perhaps he'd overcome the walls he built - that I helped him build, when I taught him numbers and facts were the only reliable things."

"I see..." So that was why Hiruma was so obsessed with knowing everything. 

"I've been trying to show him I've changed, too. I just need his time and his attention. I'm sure he screens all my calls. There's no guarantee he would read any letter I write him. The only thing that will do it is to meet with him. But of course he won't allow that."

"So you want me to arrange the meeting?"

"No. I just knew that if I approached you first, he would come to me."

His eyes shift up and Mamori turns around. Hiruma is standing there, casually chewing his patent sugarless gum, expression unreadable. He blows a bubble and lets it pop. Mamori hears the elder Hiruma's chair scrape against the floor as he presumably pushes it back to rise.

"Hello, son."


	5. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma opens up and seeks out advice from the only other person who might truly understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: Apologies for pacing. I never was good with anything longer than a one-shot.

"I'll wait outside," Mamori says, rising from her seat.

Hiruma's hands are in his pockets and he doesn't make a move to stop her as she rushes past him. Resisting the urge to look back, she hurries out the door, only managing to hear Hiruma's father invite him to sit down.

This was a mistake. She never should have thought she could keep this a secret from him. She's not sure who she's more angry at - Hiruma Yuuya for setting this up, Hiruma for following her, or herself for being so easily taken in.

She isn't kept waiting long enough to figure it out; before Hiruma is slamming the door open to make his exit. He doesn't break stride, walking ahead and gesturing for her to follow him.

It's a quiet walk to the train station, though his anger seems to have subsided as his pace slows down enough for her to keep up. The car they board is crowded, but a seat opens up in front of Mamori after a few stops. In the moment she hesitates to take it, someone else makes a move to steal it away. One glare from Hiruma has them stopping in their tracks.

Mamori sits down and looks up at Hiruma, still standing with his hand holding onto the bar. He's facing away from her, expression cold and aloof. For the first time in a long time, she feels like she has no idea what he's thinking.

He enters first, stopping to remove his shoes. She takes advantage of this moment of privacy and proximity to wrap her arms around him from behind, resting her forehead against his back. That's all it takes for him to finally relax. He reaches down to put one hand over hers.

"I'm not mad at you, fucking manager."

"Is that any way to apologize?" she mumbles against his back. Her voice is strained. Fuck, she's crying.

Hiruma breaks free only to turn around and wrap her in his arms. He's tall enough to rest his chin against the top of her head as she presses her face into his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you."

"Me, too..."

"He told you everything?"

"Some things." She sniffles, regaining her composure. "I'd still like to hear it from you, when you're ready."

He knows she means it, too. They could just let this drop for the time being. She would be willing to pretend nothing happened, go back to the way things were.

Remembering their first year at Saikyoudai, he realizes he'd be putting her through the same thing again. Hiruma has never wanted anyone to feel sorry for him, least of all Mamori, but just to protect his pride, he's been keeping her at a distance. How long would she be willing to wait for him this time? Would it be too late if he took any longer?

"I won't push you away anymore... Mamori."

Her shocked, wide-eyed expression certainly takes the edge off. Hiruma smirks, unable to resist taking advantage of the way her lips are already slightly parted in surprise to steal a deep kiss.

Some time later, they're in his bed, her body resting comfortably against his beneath the sheets. She is soft and responsive, everything that he isn't, yet somehow a perfect fit in his arms. Hiruma knows now that he can't do without her.

It takes a good portion of the night, but he tells her everything. She listens quietly until the end, perhaps too afraid to break his flow. But surprisingly, it's easy to talk about it when it's just her listening.

There is no pity in her response, at least not for him. "He must have been desperate to see you, to go to such lengths."

He tucks her hair behind her ear, looking down at her with some concern. Her words don't come completely unexpected - she's too empathetic for her own good - but he can't forgive his father for using her like that.

"You just don't know him like I do. The old man stopped fighting for anything a long time ago. Whether it was his career or his family, he gave up whenever things got hard."

"It looks like he's fighting for you now, though." Her hand finds his, squeezing it gently.

Hiruma doesn't buy it. Just because Mamori is always sincere in how she treats others, she tends to see them the same way. "He acted like this when she left, too. But I don't think he cared about her at all, by the time things got that bad between them. And you saw what he did tonight. He has a flair for the dramatic."

"Like someone else I know," she murmurs, bringing his fingertips to her lips to kiss them gently.

"Fucking manager..." he grumbles, but without any real severity. "Go to sleep."

"Mm..." She looks like she's dozing already. "Hiruma-kun?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"...Yeah. Me, too."

 _A few days later_

Hiruma still considers the the Quickdraw Kid his biggest rival in terms of the quarterback position. Playing against him was always dangerous and he's never once outwitted him in a match. The only difference was in high school, Kid had had all the resources for a proper team, and Hiruma did not.

That was why he invested in Kid's stunt company. He wanted to win on even terms, so he needed to make sure Kid could still focus on football and join Musashi's team.

Hiruma is always the one to seek out Kid, never the other way around. He knows it unnerves him, but that was usually the point. Ever since Hakushu and the Youth World Cup, though, they've become more like comrades. That's why Hiruma turns to him today.

"Well well, if it isn't Tokyo's greatest quarterback."

"Shien~"

"I told you. I threw that name away a long time ago."

"I know. And that's why I'm here."

They have a lot in common, not that either would ever outright admit this.

Kid passes Hiruma a can of iced coffee from the vending machine before joining him on the bench. They are at a small park in the city. Though Hiruma is obviously there to see him, they sit at a distance from each other on the bench.

Hiruma is the first to break the silence. "When did you realize you were just running away?"

Kid glances over at him, mildly bewildered at the sudden question. But it doesn't hurt to answer. Perhaps it's even easier, since Hiruma doesn't ever mention anything specific. "I guess when I realized there was finally something to tie me down. Kind of ironic. Wanting to hold onto that made me realize I had to let go of what was holding me back."

"Is that when you stopped running?"

"You could say that. After all, if you're still running, it means you've never truly escaped."

"So how did you escape?"

Kid thinks about the day his arm got broken and he realized his dreams were being crushed right in front of him. It isn't a fond memory, but he smiles anyway. "Actually, I followed your advice. I was honest with myself, about what I really wanted."

Kid stands up, crushing his own empty can of coffee and tossing it into a nearby bin. As usual, he's the first to leave. He doesn't spare a glance back at Hiruma, but even with his eyes closed, he can see him.

_Good luck, Hiruma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to include more Wizards member interactions, but after re-reading the America arc and the Youth World Cup arc, Kid seemed like a better fit for this moment in the story.


	6. Breaking Free & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.

Yuuya finally gets a text message from his son a week later, inviting him over to his home. It's short and to the point, but it's the most he's gotten from Youichi in years. This is the first time he's reached out to him since he left.

In truth, he has been waiting for the call, even if it seemed like Youichi was less than willing to hear him out at the cafe a week ago.

_"Don't get me wrong. I just figured that since you went through all this trouble, I'd tell you directly - I'm not interested in your excuses. And if you come near her again, you'll regret it."_

Yuuya had anticipated that response. It wasn't likely that Youichi would want to talk to him even if he showed up. Rather, he has been counting on Anezaki Mamori being as kindhearted as she seems. He feels guilty, bringing her into it at all, but if all goes well, he'll get a chance to apologize to her later.

"Come in."

The greeting is anything but warm, but it's not like he could have expected better. Yuuya enters, taking a glance around the room as he removes his coat. So this is how Youichi has been living all these years.

"Thank you for-"

"Cut the bullshit."

Youichi doesn't look at him as he heads further into the room, but Yuuya can't stay in the doorway for this entire talk. He follows him, taking a seat across from his son at the coffee table.

"I'm glad you called."

"I'm giving you a chance to say your piece, old man, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you a second chance."

"I guess I should have expected that."

"As far as I'm concerned, you lost your right to expect anything from me after you left."

"I left to find your mother, Youichi."

"I don't have a mother anymore."

"But you still have me. Why did you invite me here, Youichi?"

"Why do _you_ keep trying so hard, old man?"

"Because you're my son."

"You gave me up a long time ago."

"I made the wrong choice, but I never gave you up."

"Yes you did!"

Youichi slams his hand on the table. Just as abruptly as he'd lashed out, he cools down, leaning back in his seat with an air of calculated indifference.

"You gave me up to save face. You didn't want to admit that you let her walk out, now you're trying to do the same thing with me. Mamori might have been fooled, but I'm not buying it."

"That's not true. I've always cared about you, Youichi. I just want a chance to be a part of your life, be the father you should have had."

"You missed your chance. I'm already twenty-one years old."

Youichi's tone is soft and calm, but the truth somehow hits him harder than anything else. Yuuya thought he was ready for this conversation, but he was wrong.

"You're right," he admits at last. "Time didn't stop just because I wanted it to. You grew up fine, even without me."

He stands up, picking up his coat. Youichi doesn't even look at him.

"It was arrogant of me, to think you still needed me. I'll leave you alone. But you know - I'm proud of you, Youichi. I'm going to keep cheering you on."

He's at the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. When he turns around, Youichi isn't looking at him. Rather, he seems thoughtful, even a little shy.

"I don't need a father anymore. But I don't want to spend my life running away from you, either. That's only going to keep me from what I really want."

Yuuya doesn't ask. He thinks there might actually be time for that conversation in the future.

"So if you want to call, I won't block you."

"I think you did a little more than block me."

Youichi doesn't deny it, but he does crack a smile. It's a start

~*~EPILOGUE~*~

_4th year at Saikyoudai, February_

"We're going to be late," Mamori complains as Hiruma drags her by the hand to God knows well. He won't tell her where he's taking her, just that it's imperative she follow him. She doesn't know why she has to do that right before his birthday party, though. "Everyone's going to be waiting."

"Let them wait a little longer."

"It's the first year you told me I could do whatever I wanted for your birthday."

"But it's still my birthday. The party doesn't start until the guest of honor arrives, right?"

"You're insufferable, Hiruma Youichi."

"And you love me anyway, Anezaki Mamori."

She smiles, since he's not looking anyway. He's got her there.

"Where are you taking me?" They've entered what looks like an apartment building. "Don't tell me - we're breaking in to steal someone's game plan again!"

"Tch. Have a little more faith in me, fucking manager." He holds up a key. "This is on the up and up."

"Hiruma-kun, are you finally moving into a real apartment?" Mamori asks, perking up. This is the first she'd even heard he was moving.

"Yes. And I want you to tell me what you think of it."

The tour of the apartment doesn't take too long. It is a normal two bedroom, small like most places in Tokyo, but neat and modern.

"Do you like it?"

"It's great! But what will you use the spare room for?" she asks. She can't imagine he'll be rooming with anyone.

"Storage. Maybe also a study. Or a crafts workshop."

"Crafts?" She can't help but laugh, turning around to ask him; "Why are you suddenly-"

He's holding his key right up to her face, expression rather serious now.

"Move in with me."

She blinks, absently wondering how he always manages to catch her off guard like this.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes, Anezaki."

Right. She hasn't answered. "Of course it's a yes, you idiot." Rather than just taking the key, she launches herself into his arms, pressing her mouth against his.

He chuckles softly against her lips, arms going around her waist as he walks her back into a wall. He pins her to it with his body and she knows now that they're going to be very late.

They're laying together on the floor in his still unfurnished apartment a litte later, clothes scattered everywhere as Hiruma lazily kisses his way down her jaw.

"Your phone's buzzing."

"Mm... You get it," he murmurs against her throat. "I'm busy."

Mamori reaches for his pants lying nearby and fishes out his phone, flipping it open to check the message. He remains fixated on nibbling his way across her collarbone as she reads the message outloud to him.

_Happy birthday, son. See you tomorrow._

"Where are you two going tomorrow?" she asks, propping herself up on one elbow.

"A gun range. Kekekeke. The old man's life has been too quiet."

Her hand in his hair is gentle. He wonders how much lower he needs to go to have its grip tighten. Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And it's over~


End file.
